


Fatherhood

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio finally comes to terms with being a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

I am a father.

There I wrote it.

It’s in black and white, but I still can’t believe it.

I’ve been a mentor to my team and a father figure to Ray Jr. and Madison; but that is as close to being a parent as I have ever come.

I had married Marisol in hopes that we could start a family before the cancer killed her. I knew it was my last chance at fatherhood, but it slipped away.

That’s not to say I didn’t love her. I did after a fashion.

I was being punished for wanting something most men take for granted.

So now, I’m a father.

I’m the father of a jailbird.

Not really a jailbird, more like a misunderstood youth. He is a child trying to fit into an adult world and not succeeding because I had failed him.

I know I shouldn’t beat myself up for not being there when I didn’t know about his existence until a few months ago, but I do.

Frank is constantly telling me that I take too much upon myself, and he’s right. I can’t help it. I’ve spent all of my formative years defending my mother and then Ray from our father that the martyr complex became fully ingrained.

But I digress….

I am a father.

I still can’t believe it.

After years of wanting to be, desiring to be, trying to be; I finally am.

Unfortunately, this puts my son in danger.

It tears me in two knowing that my job; my way of life up til now could get my son killed.

So I will do what any father would do and protect him the best I can, even if it means making an enemy of Rebecca Nevins.

It will never be enough, but I won’t stop trying.

fin


End file.
